Most typical video surveillance systems involve the acquisition of video data and the streaming of that data over either a dedicated circuit switched telephone line, over a dedicated or time multiplexed RF link, or over the Internet in packet-switched format. However, these systems are typically powered by facility power systems and transmit data through stationary computer equipment housed in environmentally controlled areas. The video capture devices similarly are tied to terrestrial power systems and typically use coaxial cable to transmit the captured video data over Ethernet CAT5 cable. Further, even if the systems are not land-wire linked to their transmitters, they cannot be moved because the RF transmitters require a fixed directional point for reception to which to transmit.
Further, the ability to communicate with a user of the Internet has heretofore been relegated to personal computers and video equipment tied to computer servers or computer terminals designed for the task of video capture and transmission in a production studio. Hence, video recording has evolved miniaturized systems to record video data on mediums that may be removed from the recording apparatus and placed into reproduction machines such as in video tape machines like VCRs. The video tape device can after playback transmit the information to another destination, albeit with the introduction of a time delay, and in a manner that reduces the usefulness of the video data.
Moreover, today's surveillance needs require real-time recording of actual events to be useful. For example, automobile traffic patterns change very quickly on highways and the timing of traffic lights and notification to motorists of traffic delays must be acquired and broadcasted in real-time to be useful. Or, if police are monitoring potential crime areas, real-time detection of an occurring crime can save a life, but only if the information is timely. Insurance companies could also use real-time surveillance to protect themselves against fraudulent submission of claims by camouflaging video surveillance systems in unobtrusive objects positioned in the vicinity of persons of interest to acquire video of suspects in acts that conflict with their claims submissions.
Unfortunately, an apparatus for the remote real-time acquisition of video data in a size and shape practical for deployment does not exist. Moreover, such an apparatus needs to be accessible from anywhere on the planet and needs to be untethered from wires for transmission and wires for supplying power. Hence, what is needed is a compact, self-contained video surveillance apparatus that can be deployed into remote areas and yet is accessible over the Internet to supply real-time video to a remote PC user.